


The One Time Ron is Clueless

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 15: the prompt was "I didn't know they were dating"Comments and kudos are welcome!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	The One Time Ron is Clueless

This week for study hall it was Gryffindors with the Slytherins and Professor Mcgonnagal was watching like a hawk. The way she always did. Harry, Ron and Hermione were some of the first Gryffindors to show up and they set their books down. As more students trickled in, Harry noticed Malfoy immediately. He was walking in with his usual cronies-Crabbe and Goyle. Harry glared at him once Malfoy caught his gaze and wasn't surprised when the blonde glared back. Suddenly, Malfoy made a beeline for his study table. Harry watched as he sat down next to Evelyn and she made a face at Malfoy. Harry was nudged by Hermione and he went back to studying with his friends.

Ron nudged Harry at one point so roughly that he dropped his quill and while he was going under the table to grab it, he looked across the way and saw a pair of hands intertwined. He grabbed his quill before jerking up and he frownwd, puzzled when he saw that it was Draco and Evelyn that were holding hands. He said nothing and went back to studying.   
\-----  
The next time the trio were in the courtyard, they saw Draco striding across the lawn and reaching out as he passed Evie and tugging on her hair. Hermione watched intently as Evelyn swatted at him for it and then Draco was gone. 

"He's such a git. I don't know how his own house likes him", Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement before smiling shyly at Ron. Harry who had acted like he noticed nothing had also been watching Draco and Evelyn intently. He didn't like that Malfoy was such a jerk to her and he hasn't seen them holding hands since study hall.   
\-----------  
Later at dinner, Neville was stuttering as he spoke to Evelyn before the great hall. 

"I-I ...I would like to take you t-to Hogsmeade next time we are allowed to go", Neville said giving her a shy smile. Evelyn smiled but before she could say anything, Draco's voice came over. 

"I think you're a bit out of your league, Longbottom", he drawled. Evelyn scowled at him and Malfoy dropped his gaze before heading into the great hall for dinner. Evie sighed in exasperation and looked up at Neville. 

"I'm sorry, Neville. I'm seeing someone...But if ever we go to Hogsmeade, we should go to Honeydukes and get some sweets as friends", she specified. Neville gave her a soft smile and then his shoulders relaxed in understanding.

"That sounds alright", he said cheerfully. Evelyn smiled and then she walked into the great hall taking her seat next to Draco.   
\----------  
Christmas had come again and mistletoe was sprouting everywhere. In most doorways and entries. Ron came running into the Gryffindors common room and was panting as he tried to catch his breath and explain what he had seen. 

"Spit it out, Ron", Harry said. Hermione looked up in concern as Ron calmed his breathing. 

"I just saw, down the corridor in a tucked corner near the library and Draco was snogging Evelyn!" He explained. Nor Hermione nor Harry reacted and Ron looked slightly crestfallen. 

"Well yeah, why wouldn't they be snogging?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded in agreement but looked confused at Ron. 

"Because they don't like each other! And she told Neville she was seeing someone", Ron said. 

Both Hermione and Harry began laughing, shaking their heads. 

"Ron, Draco and Evelyn have been dating for like...two months", Hermione said covering her mouth with one hand while she laughed. Ron looked like he had been clubbed over the head. 

"What? I didn't know they were dating!" He said. Harry shrugged. 

"Not really anyone's business who they're dating but yes, about two months", he agreed with Hermione. 


End file.
